


give me everything (tonight)

by jenovibez



Series: the wizarding world of nct [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaemin is a salty bitch, M/M, Quidditch, They’re kinda hot, ahaha... nomin..., norenmin ftw, slight dom/sub undertones, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovibez/pseuds/jenovibez
Summary: ahaha... norenmin harry potter au...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: the wizarding world of nct [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612498
Kudos: 132





	give me everything (tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nctzens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctzens/gifts).



> filler while i work on my series <3
> 
> enjoy lovelies

renjun didn't think he'd be into quidditch quite as much as he did, but life is full of surprises. 

as he watches the teams zip around the pitch, and renjun glances to his sides at yangyang and jisung. he hears chenle's screeches into the mic as he spectates, and professor mcgonagall's replies to him are rather entertaining. 

he watches jaemin with the ball, nearing for his fourth shot in this game, weaving in and out of the gryffindor team players. the boy casts a few side glances to his fellow slytherins who flank him as he nears the goals. he finally looks up at the familiar face in front of the goal, and he feels himself falter a bit as his cheeks heat up just the slightest before he passes the ball to donghyuck. renjun watches in awe, but has to cover his ears to muffle chenle's screeches a's he commentates. 

"na jaemin passes to donghyuck, who passes it back to jaemin, bitch when will they—"

"mr zhong, please mind your profanities."

professor mcgonagall interjects, and renjun laughs upon hearing the two converse. 

"sorry again professor—oh shit look shits going down!"

"why do i even try anymore.."

yangyang soon stops so much watching the match to listen chenle and the professor's commentary. 

"anyways—if kun-ge hears this, don't tell mom and dad i curse, i love you!!"

"how is this related to quidditch?" 

but all too soon, jeno blocks jaemin's shot and slytherin's seeker mingi bolts off in the direction of what renjun can assume is the snitch, just as chenle shouts out that it's a false alarm. however, gryffindor's seeker, wooyoung, suddenly zips off in the opposite direction, surprisingly catching the snitch. renjun cheers as gryffindor wins the game, but yangyang doesn't give him anytime to consider going to find jeno or jaemin, as he starts pulling him off towards the castle "to go study or something."

——

in the locker room, however, is another story. 

jaemin storms back into the slytherin locker room, furiously tearing off his quidditch gear and tossing it towards his bag. he picks up one of the white towels that've been left for the team. his team knows that he gets angry at a loss—especially to gryffindor—but they never know exactly why. 

donghyuck grabs his arm, but in his enraged state, jaemin shoves him away, causing the boy to wind himself as he slams his back against his own locker. he mumbles a "fuck you too" under his breath as he watches the younger storm away. 

so when jaemin walks—no, stomps—into the shared team showers, stripping off his top immediately as he turns the shower on, starting the flow of hot water as he puts up his towel on the rack, carefully hanging it so that there's no creases or folds. he locks the door to the slytherin locker room, praying that none of the gryffindors choose to come in. 

jeno however, knows immediately as soon as they get back into the changing rooms that jaemin is going to be mad—he knows his boy, he knows how much he hates losing. so as soon as he hears a door slam on the slytherin side of the locker room, he knows it's jaemin. 

so he picks up his own towel, and quickly strips off his quidditch gear and throws it in his locker, before striding towards the shower door. he turns back to mumble to wooyoung about not coming in, before he takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. 

he hears the water in the showers running already, so he turns and locks the door to his side of the changing rooms, hanging up his white towel on the rack before stripping off his top and walking to find jaemin in the showers. 

he steps around the corner of the shower to see jaemin stood in his underwear under the stream of water, head tipped back as he clenches his jaw. jeno whistles, and jaemin's eyes snap open, and he looks like he's about to lunge at the older before he realises its only jeno. he runs a hand through his hair, calming his angry and wild expression back down to his usual stone cold, neutral one, flashing a small smirk at the older. 

"what're you here for, jen? here to rub it in my face that your team fucking won again?"

he says, crossing his arms over his chest as he waits for jeno's response. the older simply laughs a little, stepping into the shower cubicle and drawing the curtain shut behind them. 

"jaeminnie, you're too serious about this game."

he says with a chuckle, smiling a little wider when the younger's eyebrows furrow and he clenches his fists. 

"you know how to push my buttons, every single time, jeno."

jaemin replies, quieter than before as he tilts his head to one side, emotionless face slowly revolving into a glare. jeno continues to smile at the younger, humming as he steps a little closer, leaning forward until his two palms touch the wall either side of jaemin's head. jaemin gulps subtly, looking back at the elder as he crosses his arms again, rolling his eyes in his face. 

"oh fuck off."

he says, and jeno frowns a little, only sarcastically though, letting a small smirk wind its way on his lips. 

"pretty little jaeminnie, just wants to be on top of the world all the time, huh? can't handle a loss?"

he teases, and jaemin hits his chest hard—not that it does anything to jeno though—before he lets out a huff at the elders words. 

"just shut the fuck up and leave me alone. thought the showers were for showering, or are you a dumbass as well as a cocky bitch."

jaemin says, profanities spilling over his lips in droves as he fails to control his anger. 

"you really are angry about this loss, huh."

jeno says, teasing tone still present in his tone, and jaemin just about thinks he's done with it. 

"yes, because you fucking smirked at me when you blocked that shot, and you know that you were just being cocky about it, you motherfucker."

jaemin says, combing his fingers through his hair, only just realising how drenched his underwear is, as well as his fringe, which is stuck to his forehead. jeno laughs again, bringing one of his hands off the wall and up to jaemin's face, brushing his thumb along his chin his fingers grip the younger's jaw tightly. 

"you're a fucking menace, na." 

jeno says lowly, and jaemin looks up at him through his eyelashes, raising one of his eyebrows. 

"as are you, lee." 

he retorts, and jeno pulls his hand away as if he's been burnt, taking a step back. jaemin takes the chance to sweep his eyes up and down, acknowledging jeno's state of dress, as he's in the same state as himself. 

"you don't mean it. and i know it."

jeno says, and jaemin crosses his arms over his chest yet again, defending himself with another comment. 

"how do you know that."

he says, and that's all it takes for jeno to snap. 

"you're a devil, jaemin." 

is all the younger hears before he's pinned up against the shower wall, wrists above his head in jeno's grip, with the elder's lips pressed against his own. jaemin struggles in his strong grip, kissing him back harder and more intensely than jeno seems to expect him to, as he falters for a second, before tightening his grip on jaemin. 

the younger pulls away for a breath, lips slick and breaths heavy as he looks back at jeno, who has a more of a wild look in his eyes than he did before. 

"fuck you."

jaemin mumbles, confidence starting to fade as his cheeks slowly turn a soft shade of pink. 

"oh honey, that's my job." 

jeno says with a small smirk, before he slots his lips against jaemin's again, swiping his tongue along the younger's bottom lip. however, jaemin's emotions bubble to the surface, and his instincts suddenly urge him to fight jeno, deny his dominance over him. 

so when jeno bites his bottom lip, expecting him to open willingly, jaemin keeps his mouth shut and tries to pull his wrists out of the elders grip. jeno lets his wrists go this time, in favour of wrapping his arms around jaemin's waist, pulling him flush against him. 

when jaemin feels jeno release his wrists, he instantly brings his arms up and winds them around his neck, fingers lacing themselves in the elders hair and tugging hard as he bites down on jeno's lip, like he'd done with him. jeno however, is just as stubborn as himself, and refuses to relinquish his dominance. so jaemin pulls away, lips ghosting over jeno's as he catches his breath. 

"you're fucking awful."

jeno mutters before pulling jaemin into another heated kiss by his chin, before slipping his hand behind the younger and sliding it down his back. jaemin shivers, one hand's fingers tugging at jeno's blonde hair hard enough to make him wince while the other holds his jaw tightly, before sliding over his shoulders to rest on his back. 

when jeno finally releases the suffocating grip on jaemin's waist, he hooks his hands under jaemin's thighs, lifting him up as the younger makes a quiet sound of protest, before whining into jeno's mouth as he finally begins to break. the elder pulls away, smirking a little softer as he presses jaemin's back against the shower wall before pulling away, staring at the small string of saliva that connects their lips. 

"oh, didn't think you'd beat me, did you?"

jeno says, teasing tone melting away as he sees jaemin with a desperate glare on his face. 

"just kiss me again, please."

he says quietly, and jeno smiles at his words. 

"but don't you wanna hear me praise you, baby?"

jeno says, leaning in and pressing a few kisses up from jaemin's jaw to his ear. jaemin lets out a small whine, digging his nails on his one hand into jeno's bare shoulder. 

"you played so well, didn't you? just some unfortunate circumstance for you." 

jeno starts, and jaemin starts to feel himself turning to jelly in the elder's grip as he lets his head fall forwards onto his shoulder. 

"you were so pretty, so confident out there, hm? such a good player, such a good boy, for me."

the elder continues, and jaemin lets out a quiet whine at his words, wrapping his legs around jeno's hips and locking his ankles together. 

"you're such a pretty boy, aren't you jaem?"

jeno whispers, and that's all jaemin can take, as he whines even louder than before, loud enough that if the water wasn't running, their comrades and teammates would've heard them. the younger pulls him into another kiss, nails digging into jeno's shoulders as the elder forces his tongue into his mouth, and when they finally part, jaemin is left flushed pink and breathless. 

"come on, i'll come find you after dinner time, alright?" 

jeno murmurs, and jaemin nods as the elder helps to dry and dress him. they share one chaste kiss before jaemin leaves the showers, less calm than he'd gone in.


End file.
